babe next door
by smores2946
Summary: he chuckled "i'm not saying you are, i'm just hoping that you'll give me a chance" The girl next door has caught a certain Hyuugas attention, will love transpire? NEJITEN, AU, One shot, rated M for certain scenes


**This is a pretty short one shot, i usually go all the way with Lemons but i wasnt feeling it this time around. anyways ive been kinda stuck with my story Merci i have an idea and im going to start typing it but with school having started it's a bit stressful so ill try my best to update, I hope you guys enjoy this **

**disclaimer; i do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

* * *

Babe next door

Tenten sat their silently on her black leather couch reading while the news was on mute, she sighed in content that she had finally finished moving into her new space. It was a decent part of the neighborhood, and things were just going smoothly. The apartment complex was quite different, instead of being closed off hallways the set up reminded her of a motel, the rooms to one side and a banister with the outside area on your other

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Slowly she turned her head to the door, a little surprised that she had a visitor. She stood with book in hand and looked through the peep hole recognizing a boy from her floor. She unlocked the door to seem him standing there with a big grin on his face, he had short brown hair and sharp black eyes with tan skin and these red triangles tattooed on his face.

"um, hi, can I help you with something?" his grin grew

" you most certainly can" he leaned on the door jam "my names Kiba Inuzuka and i'm havin' a party tomorrow night, apartment 801, wanted to know if you'd like to come hot stuff?" he winked at her. She crossed her arms and snorted

"maybe, just don't call me hot stuff"

"heh, fiesty, so then what should I call you?" she stuck out her hand with a small smile

"Tenten" he smiled and shook her hand

"your name suits you, wherever you are must be paradise" he wiggled his eyebrows as she stifled a laugh

"sure, do you need me to bring anything?"

"nope, just you and your hot self" he did a once over of her.

She rolled her eyes

"all right, thanks for the invite" as she closed the door he yelled

"what? No good bye kiss?"

"not on the first date!" she heard him laugh as she finished closing the door. '_well look at that, already making friends'_ she laughed to herself and went to make herself some lunch

The next day

As Tenten made her way up the stairs of her apartment complex she carried a grocery bag filled with food, she had just come back from her jog and she wore a pair of black spanxs with a black sports bra and a thin grey jacket that was unzipped with her black and white nike shoes, her hair was up in a high ponytail. The cool morning air felt nice and she was thankful to have an open building as she did. As she neared her floor she heard loud cussing and grunts

"what the hell?" she mumbled to herself, when she got to her floor she was, well, a little surprise. In front of her door was large white leather couch being carried by a blonde at one end and a boy with black hair on the other. A little further ahead was Kiba yelling at them, then at the end where the hall made a right was a boy with his hair brought up in a high ponytail who was standing with his arms crossed looking like he was going to fall asleep, with a chubby guy next to him eating chips. Next to him was a boy with a butterfly on his finger that he was admiring, then near the banister was a boy with a strange bowl cut watching the scene unfold with a slight smile on his face and next to him was a boy who was leaning forward on the banister with his eyes shut, she could already tell he was tall and very handsome with his long coffee brown hair that was tied at the end.

She noticed that as she walked towards the couch the boy with the bowl cut noticed her, nudging his friends so that he would open his eyes, and now they were both watching her. She was practically standing behind the blonde now

"Sasuke, Naruto! I swear! If you drop this couch I will fucking kill both of you in your sleep!"

"Listen here dog boy, were doing this for you so stop being a little bitch!"

"yeah Inuzuka, or we might just 'accidentaly' drop it"

" I will shove both of you off the banister if you do!"

"um, guys?" all the males attention snapped to Tenten

"that's my door"

"babe! I thought you were in your apartment!?"

"no,i went to jog and get groceries and what did I tell you about nicknames!?"

"alright alright, hey guys this is the girl I was talking about that would be coming tonight" the blonde turned to look at her and did a once over

"dude, she's hot" Tenten's face burned as she kicked his leg

"dammit!"

"woops, guess my foot slipped"

"feisty too" she glared at the boy with dark hair, suddenly she realized something.

"kiba?"

"yeah?"

"i don't know if logic is just playing its part here but how are you going to get this, through your door?" he gave her a look of surprise, then at his door then the couch and back

"fuck!"

"dude are you fucking kidding me you didn't think this through?!" she rolled her eyes

"okay well, do me a favor" she walked over to the couch and flung the bag over it so it landed infront of her door

"hold that couch there and I swear if either of you drop it I will drop kick both your asses" she started to climb onto the couch

"what are you doing?"

" I gotta get in somehow"

"need some help Ten?"

"touch me and you die Inuzuka."

"alright, alright" she leaned over the back of the couch and took out her key unlocking the door

"dat ass" she turned and punched Kiba square in the face knocking him off the couch

"what did I say?!" all the guys laughed

"shit girl, I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"you are so lucky I don't have my nun chucks right now!"

She began to climb over the back

"no kiss?"

" kiss it yourself"

"that's cold"

"and you're a perv!"

"by the way dress sexy tonight! Of course that shouldn't be too hard for you" her eyes narrowed

"fuck you" she heard more male laughter as she closed her door with a huff _'men'_

That night

Tenten left Her apartment wearing a blood red off the shoulders flowy top that was tucked into a pair of white high waited shorts, she finished the look with some red flats and her hair down in natural soft curls. She walked up to the door that was vibrating from the bass inside and then it opened to show a drunken Kiba with a blunette hanging on him as she kissed his neck.

"Hey Tenten! Come on in! Join the party!" she did and soon enough Kiba and his girl were lost in the mass of people that were all moving together in the dark apartment with flashing neon lights. It was hot and smelled heavily of sweat and lust. There was a slight fog in the room where she saw in the dining room people smoking pot while on every possible inch of furniture were couples making out heatedly, taking each others clothes off, or pretty much fucking each other _'yeesh, no dignity'_

She was suddenly grabbed into the group of moving sweaty bodies by a male that she didnt recognize, he grabbed her inner thighs making her gasp in shock as he grinded into her ass roughly. Disgusted, she shoved away from him and stumbled over to the kitchen where she found a bit of light and a fridge, she opened it to see a bottle of beer. She took it and escaped through the front door once again _'I need some air'_ she stumbled outside almost being grabbed again and kicked the door behind her, she sighed as she felt the cool wind hit her. She walked towards the banister and attempted to take a swig from her drink when she realized that after all the pushing and shoving all the contents had been knocked out, groaning, she dropped the glass bottle over the banister hearing the sound of glass breaking.

"i thought you'd be enjoying the party" not having noticed or taken the time to notice anyone when she stepped out Tenten gasped in shock and turned around to see the handsome man from before leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a beer dangling from his fingers

"i...didn't notice you were out here..but, i'm not enjoying it, and it doesn't seem like you are either." he smirked

"so perceptive" he pushed off the wall and stood next to her as she narrowed her eyes

"no need for sarcasm" he chuckled

"i'm surprised though" he looked at her

"you really looked like the play boy type" she shrugged "oh well my mistake."

"and what makes you think i'm not?" she snorted as she looked at him now

"are you kidding me? Everyone in there is practically fucking each other on whatever piece of furniture they can find and you're out here" she pointed a finger at him "definitely not the playboy type" He blinked a few times

"and what made you think that I was one from the start"

"well, I mean you're-" she stopped herself _'shit'_ her cheeks went pink as she quickly crossed her arms "nothing" a mischievous smirk came to his lips

"no, go on," he leaned in to her, she could feel his breath on her shoulder "say it"

"i-it was nothing" she attempted to shuffle away from him when his arms suddenly were beside her on the banister locking her in, she shuddered as he whispered in her ear

"well?"

"i-" she gasped a he began to kiss her shoulder up her neck and to her ear before he inhaled her scent deeply. She suddenly turned around with a flustered expression

"i-i- don't e-even know you-re name!?" he leaned in, her cheeks went scarlet.

"Neji Hyuuga, and your Tenten" she put a hand on his chest

"ye-yeah and i'd like m-my bubble back please!" he took a step forward "what did I just say!" another, she felt his front touch hers "bubble! Bubble!" another and she was now pressed tightly between him and the banister, her face was ablaze "no no square dammit! This is it! This is my no no square!"

"sorry, i'm not to good with boundaries"

"you insufferable prick"

"hm, haven't heard that one before" He leaned in and huskily whispered, "but im willing to change your mind" she snorted while placing a hand on his chest and turning her red face away

"i-im not i-imp-pressed"

"oh but you are" he grinded into her heatedly pressing his face into her cheek, she gasped in shock and pleasure as her hand tightly clenched his shirt.

"i-im not like that..." she feebly whispered, he chuckled

"i'm not saying you are, i'm just hoping that you'll give me a chance" Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head pulling back slightly, her lips brushed over his and sat their ghosting over them as she spoke with a half lidded gaze focusing on his mouth

"what?" she whispered.

His own half lidded gaze watched her intently, he'd never felt so turned on by a girl, or had he ever wanted on so badly,

"i...want you..." he watched her eyes cloud with lust "to... give me" he pressed into her body further, her mouth opened slightly as her brows furrowed in pleasure " a chance..." only a whimper escaped her before his mouth captured hers slowly sucking her in to a world of euphoria.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
